


Thank You and I Love You

by FujoHana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaijou High (Freeform), M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoHana/pseuds/FujoHana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why him?" he heard Kise mutter.</p><p>"Why who?" he asked back.</p><p>"Nakamura! Why did you choose him! I'm obvious better in every aspect! I'm way stronger than him too! So why did you choose him and not me! Am I not good enough? Do you think I'm not worthy of being the team captain? Tell me, CAPTAIN!" he shouted.</p><p>Kasamatsu could feel his shoulder getting drenched by Kise's tears, but he couldn't care less right now.</p><p>"Kise. . . " He lifted a hand.</p><p>And punched Kise right in the gut.</p><p>Kise stared at him in bafflement. "That was where you were suppose to hug me and then softly tell me why I wasn't chosen!" he shouted.</p><p>"Aaah? Says who, you moron!" he glared at Kise. "First of all, how could you talk about your teammate like that! When we get back to the gym, you are going to apologize to Nakamura, you hear me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-Hi! This is FujoHana here! .
> 
> This is my very first fic, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The characters do not belong to me! They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

"The next captain will be Nakamura Shinya."

Kise's eyes widen while the others all congratulated Nakamura for becoming the new captain.

_Why? Why him?_

He looked at Kasamatsu for an explanation. But he was currently patting Nakamura's head, telling him that he'll do great as the team captain.

He clenched the basketball he was holding tightly and walked towards the crowd.

"Congratulations, Nakamura-san." he flashed him his model smile, his fake smile.

Nakamura blushed, and smiled. "Thank you, Kise."

_Why you?_

Kise felt his throat tighten and he swallowed thickly. "I need to get a drink of water, please excuse me, I'll be right back," he chirped. He needed to get away, far, far, away- from them.

Too busy with his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Kasamatsu was looking at him.

The blond twisted the faucet, and ducked underneath the cool water.

He needed to cool down before he went back, before he stupidly spat hurtful words at Nakamura.

"Oi, Kise." he heard a voice- _Senp_ ai?!

He quickly raised his head- which was a bad idea. "Ouch!" he yelped. His beautiful head had collided with the faucet and it hurt like hell!

Kasamatsu chuckled, which earned him a half-hearted glare from Kise.

"Don't laugh!" Kise pouted while cradling the top of his head in his hands, hoping that it'll help the pain disappear quicker.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, senpai?"

_Weren't you busy congratulating Nakamura as the future team captain?_

"I could ask you that same question, Kise." The captain replied nonchalantly.

He titled his head in confusion. _What?_

"Um, if you were listening to me, I said I needed to get a drink of water, senpai."

"Since when did 'get a drink of water' translate to 'drowning my head in water?" Kasamatsu sighed. He brought his hands -which were behind him earlier- in front of him.

Kise froze.

_His water bottle._

He could feel Kasamatsu staring at him.

He had to make up something, something that was actually believable, something that wouldn't make Kasamatsu doubt him. He frowned, _'Think!'_   he urged. And then he got an idea.

He looked at Kasamatsu and smiled.

"Ne, senpai, don't you know? It's a hundred degrees out here! I took a sip from my water bottle and decided that it was too lukewarm for me, so I decided to drink the water from the faucets! And then after feeling how cold it was, I decided to cool down my head! You should try it too! It feels incredible!" He smiled wider, wondering- and hoping that Kasamatsu bought it.

 _Please, please, please, please, ple_ -

Kasamatsu huffed. "Nice try Kise, but no, I don't buy it. How long do you think I've know you?!" he shouted. "I know that you hate the faucet water, always complaining about how it tastes funny, and that you always put ice in your bottle to avoid drinking the faucet water! I am freakin' touching the bottle, Kise," He pushed the bottle into Kise's stomach. "I know the difference between a warm bottle and a cold bottle." He declared, glaring at Kise. Kise silently took the bottle. Kasamatsu let out a big sigh. "I won't force you to tell me what's wrong with you-at least not now, since practice is still in session. But," he paused, staring at Kise with eyes full of determination. "I want you to know that you can always talk to me about your problems, whenever you want. I am your senpai, Kise." He looked away. "I may not be that useful on the court, but I can at least listen to my kouhais' problems." He flashed Kise a sad smile before turning around, heading back into the gym.

Kise's eyes widened. _What just happened? What the heck did he just do?_ He gritted his teeth. The one thing he didn't want to happen just happened. He didn't want to see his seniors sad, but wasn't that what he just did? He made Kasamatsu-senpai sad! Even if it wasn't the same senior (Nakamura), the fact that he made one of them-t _he most important one_ \- sad was unforgivable! He crushed his water bottle.

He needed to think of something fast- before the third years leave the club.

He dropped his bottle while his eyes widen at a realization. A few more practices and then the third years will be gone. _Gone from Kaijo._

He silently, and slowly, headed back to the gym.

* * *

 

THE END OF THE PART 1! It was suppose to be a one shot but then I thought it'll be better if it was a two-shot. The next chapter will begin the following day after this day. I hoped you enjoyed it! Part 2 will be a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran as fast as he could to practice.

He slammed opened the door and let out a sigh of relief.

The third years were still there.

"Oh, morning Kise, you're early today." Moriyama greeted him.

Kise smiled, and looked around. He frowned.

"Where's Kasamatsu-senpai?" he asked.

"Oh, Kasamatsu? Didn't you know? He quit the club yesterday." he replied, looking away.

Kise froze. "What?" he asked, his face twisting in disbelief.

Senpai . . . . quit the club?

He ran out the door as fast as he could. His mind was so full of panic and disbelief, that he didn't realize that there was a person right in front of him. Well, he didn't realize until he knocked into him that is, which made them both tumble down to the floor.

"Oi! Watch where you're going next time!"

Okay, now Kise is confused. Because, right there, in front of him, was the very person who Moriyama had said quit the club. Then it hit him!

_Moriyama!_

He quickly turned his head to Moriyama, who currently had his back to them and was shaking.

 _That son of a bitch!_ "Moriyama-senpai! How could you lie to me!" Kise shouted, his usual whiny undertone missing. This was serious, and he had never felt so terrified before.

Moriyama stopped trying to stifle his chuckles, simply bursting into laughter- which just made Kise even angrier.

"Am I missing something, or what?" Kasamatsu asked, which made Kise, who was currently glaring at Moriyama, turn to him again.

"Senpai! Punish Moriyama-senpai! He told me that you quit the club!" he whined.

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrows. "Moriyama? Said that I quit the club?" He turned to Moriyama. "Since when had I left the club?" he asked. Kise didn't know that it was even possible, but Kasamatsu's response made Moriyama laugh even louder.

And then he stopped. After Kasamatsu threw a basketball at him. ("Shut up!")

"Sorry," he wheezed. " I only meant to play a prank, but your reactions were hilarious." he finished.

Kasamatsu sighed, "You idiot. I'm gonna go change now." he muttered, heading for the locker room. Kise followed behind him. No, he was not a stalker, it's just that he hadn't changed either.

They entered the locker room and changed in silence.

Until Kasamatsu spoke up, that is.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked quietly.

"About what?" Kise replied. Honestly, he had no idea what Kasamatsu was talking about.

"You-" Kise could feel the anger in his voice, but Kasamatsu was interrupted by the door opening.

"Good morning, captain Nakamura." Kasamatsu greeted.

Kise looked at the door- and there he was, Nakamura-senpai, as red as a tomato.

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai! Could you not call me by that, i-it feels weird." he stuttered.

Kasamatsu chuckled. "No can do, captain, you have to get used to it. I'm only here to help you get used to your captain duties, you know?"

Kise grew stiff. _What? Senpai's only staying in this club for Nakamura?_

He could feel the anger inside him boil up again. _Oh no_. He had to leave.

"Morning Nakamura-senpai!" he chirped. "I'm just going to leave you two captains alone to enjoy yourselves. I'm such a nice kouhai!" he faked a smile.

Nakamura blushed, looking down, still not over being refer to as the 'captain.'

Kasamatsu sighed, "Ex-captain, you mean."

Kise gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. _That's it._

"Actually, Nakamura-senpai, would you mind me borrowing Kasamatsu-senpai for a little bit. No? Thank you!" he smiled, grabbing Kasamatsu's hand and leading him out of the locker and the gym, ignoring his teammates' confused expressions, and Kasamatsu's threats of hitting him if he doesn't let go of his hand.

He went to the safest and most empty place he could think of, the forest near their school.

He pushed Kasamatsu-senpai onto the floor and got on top of his knees to avoid being kicked. He then pinned his senpai's wrists to the ground so that he wouldn't get punched.

"Oi! Kise! Get off of me this instant!" Kasamatsu shouted, trying to shake his wrists out of Kise's tight grasp.

But Kise wouldn't budge, in fact, his grip on Kasamatsu's wrists only grew tighter.

Kasamatsu bit his lips. "What the hell are you doing freshman?! Listen to your senior and get off me!" he yelled.

No movement.

"Kise!"

No movement.

"What do you want?!" he asked.

 _"-im?"_ Kise muttered.

"What? Oi, Kise! I know you have a louder voice than that! Speak up! I told you already, I'll listen to you! You don't have to frickin' pin me down like this!" Kise looked at him and smiled.

 _'Another fake'_ Kasamatsu thought to himself.

"Let's play a game, senpai." He said in a voice that was way too sweet to be used in a situation like this-it gave Kasamatsu goosebumps.

He pinned Kasamatsu's hands over his head and then grabbed both wrists with a hand. His other hand touched Kasamatsu's cheeks.

The older boy shivered.

"Kise, this is stupid. Just talk to me like normal, there's no need to do these things." he told him.

And of course, Kise ignored him.

"If you can guess what emotion I'm currently feeling, and why, I'll apologize and tell you my problems the normal way. But, if you fail. . . "

Kasamatsu gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

He titled his head and smiled that sickeningly sweet smile of his. "I get to remove one layer of your clothing!" he chirped.

Kasamatsu blinked. _What?_

He stared at Kise with disbelief.

Kise only continue to smile that disgusting smile. "You heard me alright. I said that if you're wrong, then I get to remove one of your clothing. Oh, and I'm sorry for this." he apologized.

Before Kasamatsu could ask why he would apologize, Kise grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together.

Kasamatsu's eyes widen and he began to struggle even more than before. But Kise wouldn't budge.

Then Kise bit Kasamatsu's lower lip, which cause him to gasp.

Kise took this chance to sneak his tongue into his mouth.

Kasamatsu tried to move his head but it was no use, Kise still had his hand on his chin.

When Kasamatsu started running out of breath, he let out a whimper.

Kise slowly separated their mouths, his eyes full of lust.

It scared Kasamatsu.

Kise dropped his hands from his chin. He took a tie out of his pockets and began to tie Kasamatsu's legs.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened in surprise.

He raised one fist and started to pound on his back. It was a weak one- he felt weak.

"Stop!" he shouted. He tried moving his legs, but it was no use.

Kise was currently sitting on his calves.

The blond turned around, he had finish tying the tie around Kasamatsu's ankles.

"Sorry about the kiss, I had to weaken you before I could let go of your wrists. You would've escaped from me." He scratched his cheeks, and flashed him an apologetic smile.

Kasamatsu glared at Kise.

"I told you, I would listen to you, so stop this nonsense."

Kise stared at him. "I'm very sorry Kasamatsu-senpai... But that is something that I can't trust. I want to believe in you but I'm scared. I'm scared that if I let you go, you'll run. So please, listen to this selfish request of mine. I'm not dumb enough to believe that we could go back into the past after the stunt that I just pulled. So please. . . " His grip on Kasamatsu's hands tighten but Kasamatsu could feel Kise's hand tremble.

_This idiot._

Kasamatsu sighed. "Your brain isn't made for thinking, so don't think too hard you idiot."

Kise looked at Kasamatsu, faced twisted in confusion.

Kasamatsu just sighed again. "I don't like this position, but I don't feel like you're lying, so if it makes it easier for you to talk, then fine. I just wanna tell you that," He looked into Kise's eyes. "No matter what, I will listen to you, I won't run away."

Kise pursed his lips. There was a brief moment of silence before Kise decided that he'll trust Kasamatsu, sort of. He got off him and laid down next to him. Kasamatsu smiled.

They both gazed at the clouds.

". . . You still want the answer to your question?"

". . . Yes please."

"You feel lonely, and angry."

". . . . You can't do that senpai, you can only choose one!" he pouted.

Kasamatsu turned his head so that he could face Kise.

"But it's the truth right?" It sounded more like a statement than a question to Kise.

"Y-Your reasons?" he stuttered.

Kasamatsu turned his head to look at the sky. ". . . You're lonely that we, the third years are leaving. . . . . and you're angry because I chose Nakamura as the captain and not you, right?"

He turned his head back to face Kise, but Kise turned away.

"Congratulation senpai! You figured it out!"

Kasamatsu's eyebrows came together, he sat up. "Stop it Kise, you don't need to pretend when you're around me. Don't act happy when all you want to do is cry."

All he saw was a flash of yellow before his back hit the ground again.

Kise was hugging him.

Kasamatsu didn't budge this time.

He knew this time was different from last time.

This Kise isn't the same as the one before, this Kise is the real Kise.

But then again, if Kise could pull of that act, then maybe that was also Kise.

 _"Why him?_ " he heard Kise mutter.

"Why who?" he asked back.

"Nakamura! Why did you choose him! I'm obvious better in every aspect! I'm way stronger than him too! So why did you choose him and not me! Am I not good enough? Do you think I'm not worthy of being the team captain? Tell me, CAPTAIN!" he shouted.

Kasamatsu could feel a wetness on his shoulder as it was getting drenched by Kise's tears, but he couldn't care less right now.

"Kise. . . " He lifted a hand.

And punched Kise right in the gut.

Kise stared at him in bafflement.

"That was where you were supposed to hug me and then softly tell me why I wasn't chosen!" he shouted in astonishment.

"Aaah? Says who, you moron!" he glared at Kise. "First of all, how could you talk about your teammate like that! When we get back to the gym, you are going to apologize to Nakamura, you hear me!"

All Kise could do was nod his head in amazement.

Kasamatsu took a deep breath. "And secondly, don't sell yourself short. If it makes you feel better, you and Nakamura were tie for the captain spot. You both were worthy of being captain."

"I was?!"

"Yeah, but I vetoed it."

"Ehhhhh?! Why?" Kise looked at him, his eyes full of hurt.

"Because," he started, " _It's the ace's job to lead the team to victory, but they don't bear responsibility if we lose. That's the captain's job. All you have to do is look forward."_

Kise gaped at him like a fish.

Kasamatsu smirked. "It sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"S-Senpai!" he hugged him again.

"I promise! Next year, we will win both Inter High and the Winter Cup!"

"Idiot, I won't be here next year."

"Yes you will. You might be in the crowds or not there at all, but we are connected together through both mind and heart. If I win, that means you also win!" he grinned.

Kasamatsu just stares at him briefly before bursting into laughter. "

"That sounds so cheesy! Where did you pick that up from? The internet? Moriyama?" he joked.

Kise gasped. "How rude! It came from my heart." he said, gently placing a hand over his heart area.

"Kise, the truth." he deadpanned.

Kise pouted. "Fine, the internet, as if I'd ever use one of Moriyama's lines, how can he even say them without feeling embarrassed?"

"Well, it's Moriyama."

"Good point."

They silently lay there, gazing at the sky.

"Are you gonna take it off or should I?" Kasamatsu asked.

"What?" Kise asked.

"The tie."

Kise sat right up. "Oh gosh, sorry, I forgot about it." he apologized, undoing it.

"It's alright."

"It's undone." he told him.

"Kise . . "

Kise stood up and turned around, his back to Kasamatsu's face.

"Ah senpai, we should go back now! Sorry to take up so much of your precious ti-

"Kise! I forgive you for everything that happened today, so don't feel guilty for anything."

It felt like time froze before Kise nodded, his body shaking slightly.

Kasamatsu smiled.

He jogged up to Kise (who was a few feet in front of him) and ruffled his gold locks.

"S-Senpai. You can go to the gym first, I need to use the bathroom." he muttered, heading towards the school building.

"Okay, let's go home together later."

"Sure. See you later."

Kasamatsu hummed to himself. Today was a good day. He was able to repay Kise even a little for all his contributions to the club, he had managed to see the real Kise, and most important of all, he managed to help Kise even just a little.

* * *

 

Kise slammed the door shut. He hurried into a stall and dropped down into a crouch.

_Senpai, thank you. Thank you for changing me into a better person. Thank you for treating me like a normal person. Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for our memories, for all the time we spent together. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for being born. Thank you for everything. I feel so lucky that I was able to meet you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much that it's gonna hurt so badly when you leave me. Please don't forget me. Don't forget the team, don't forget basketball. Don't forget all the memories. I don't regret falling in love with you. I love just being with you. I love everything about you. I love you._

_But don't worry. I won't ever burden you with my feelings. I don't ever want to confess either. I don't want you to be afraid of me, to be wary of me. I love our current relationship, even if that's all it's going to be. Please never find out. I'm willing to take this secret to my grave. Senpai, I love you._

THE END(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. Kise was suppose to be more cold-hearted, but I felt like the fic wrote itself. What I originally planned for Kise was changed by Kasamatsu. How was this? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Should I write a sequel?


End file.
